


Erun Yaygar Findz a Deth Not

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erun yaygar finds a deth not whilst on an adventure w/ armun and meekasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erun Yaygar Findz a Deth Not

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to iloveLevi_ on Wattpad. You were the only one who favourited and commented on it. If you ever see this, thank you.

erun yaygar and his friends armun and meekasa were strolling around the village thing [shiganshina district or whatever] when all of a sudden a deth not fell from the fuckin sky [bc no-one can see shinigami and shit] erun the dum fuk went over to retrieve the fuckin thing. "what the fuck is that, erun?" armun asked. "how bout you shut ur fuckin mouth and I'll tell you" erun said. "it's a deth not" said erun "it says here that u can fuckin kill someone just by having their picture in your head and knowing their real name when writing it down" erun read. 

"erun that is v dangerous" meekasa said. "shut up meekasa, I wanna try it" erun said. "tR Y IT ON A TITA NA" armun screeched. erun suddenly looked up with the most pissed off look on his face. "titans" he whispered. erun whipped out a pen, who fuckin knows where he was keeping it, probs in his ass or something, and wrote 'C OLLO SAL TITAN' down in big fuckin letters. 

bitches then started screeching shit like "OMFG THE COLOSSAL TITAN IS DE AD" and armun looked at erun and asked" do u think u did that?" "oh my god armun, how else would the fuckin thing drop dead just simultaneously, ur spossed to be the smart one here"  
then the fuckin weird thing happened 

the shinigami appeared, idk why it appeared so late ask its mom or something, and erun got pissed bc he thought it was a Titan. armun and meekasa just stood there like wtf, as if erun wasn't already crazy now he's just pissed at air. erun then started yelling at thin air. erun was pissed but what's new. the shinigami slapped erun across the face bc he was being a bitch. the shinigami told erun that he couldn't go to heaven or hell and erun was lol whatevs and that he really fuckin likes apples. 

basically erun kills all the titans and jean gets HELLA jealous of erun bc he's getting all the attention and jean isn't, and then erun kills jean bc Jean is a bitch. erun rules the world. erun became a vegan. erun turned gay bc he tried it and he liked it. erun and armun remain close friends. close friends. CLOSE friends. eremun is real. 122332% canon. I ship it. they did it on a boat. they shipped it, lmao. I'm going to stop now. 

no titans ever bothered erun or his friends again. mainly bc erun is gay and all titans are homophobic. erun isn't stupid like light imagay and just kills random people. no, he uses his deth not for titans, and mean people like jean. 

the shinigami tells erun he once knew a guy called light imagay. the shinigami told him that he was stupid and had a dumb god complex. he was just a twat, tbh. shinigami also told him that he killed him bc he was a stupid bitch. one thing the shinigami misses about light, is the sweet, juicy apples he had always provided him with.  
shinigami also tells erun he looks a little bit like light imagay. 

later on erun went off and did gay things w/ his straight friends bc they said 'no homo'. armun turned gay that day. not for erun tho. 

erun got married 2 years later. erun remained gay. erun never had kids bc kids piss him off.  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorr y  
> I wrote this at 1am with no proof reading or editing.  
> I got a comment on it on Wattpad; something along the lines of 'THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL' when it really isn't, it was a mistake.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this shit but if you didn't, same.  
> Also, I'd just like to point out that I only wrote 'Yagami' backwards bc it's a crackfic and idk I think imagay is funny because I'm so lame.  
> ALSO IM NEW HERE, JUST JOINED TODAY, HI.


End file.
